


Sensitive

by Anonymous



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Wu Yi Fan | Kris, M/M, My First Smut, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, This is Bad, uhh i have a love of nipple play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: this is basically kris being a needy bottomplus maybe too much nipple play





	Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> i have no clue what im doing but bottom kris ftw   
> oh yeah does it even count as a sir kink 
> 
> givemeachancepeople

yifan whimpered quietly. the little flicks to his nipples felt so good, he needed, _wanted_ more. 

"look at you, you're so needy after a few flicks to your nipples, so pretty, yifan," yixing's reverent voice filled the bedroom. yixing leaned down and licked at yifans left nipple, the sensation causing yifan to arch up and shriek, all coherence leaving him. 

"more more please xing i need it please please i-" yifans voice cut off as yixing took pity on his needy boyfriend, moving over to his other nipple and used his hand to rub gently at the saliva-covered nipple. yifan bucked his hips slightly, trying to rock against yixings thigh that was _right_ in between his legs providing the sweetest friction against his cock. "so good xing 's good please can i please please i-i need to c-cum," yifan sobbed out, moaning as yixing twisted his nipple and bit the other bud lightly. "go ahead, baby, you can come," yixing mumbled against yifans nipple, the soft breaths providing the sweetest stimulation. 

yifan arched towards yixings sinful mouth and talented fingers, searching for the little bit of pleasure he needed to push him over the edge. yixing, understanding yifans tiny whimpers and hiccupy sobs, bit down on yifans nipple and with his unoccupied hand, he moved his hand behind yifan and rubbed lightly over his hole, thumbing around his rim. yifan _screamed_ , the sensations overtaking him finally, finally he came, the white landing on his stomach, chest and on yixing. yixing, who continued to rub and bite yifans nipples even through yifans orgasm, until yifan was squirming and whining, trying to avoid it. "too much too much xing need-" yifan cried, giving up and arching towards yixing and his pleasurably painful touches. 

"how do you want it this time? you can either come by your nipples again or i can finger you until you come, what do you want, baby?" 

"o-oh fuck fingers please please i need you," yifan had already started moaning. 

"you want me to finger you? rub over your prostate until you come? fuck baby, you're gonna look so good writhing on my fingertips, coming only from your ass. aww look at that, you're so needy and you just came," yixings talk only served to make yifan needier, his cock, chubby, the tip light pink and drooling precome. "your cock is so cute, yifan, it's so _wet,_ " yifan broke, "please xing, sir, please i need it i need your fingers please please please." the nonsense flowed from his mouth like a prayer. "need my fingers? where fanfan? how can i know what you need unless you tell me?" yixings fingers started tweaking yifans puffy, red nipples, "was this what you wanted?" yifan shook his head weakly, moans falling from his mouth. "well, baby, what _do_ you want?" yixings teasing voice wrapping yifans head up in a cloud of fog, words becoming too hard, yifan sobbed, unable to talk with everything, already having orgasmed once, yixings talk, his hands on his nipples, painfully teasing them, and yixings presence, it was overwhelming in the best of ways. "i-i my hole sir please?" yifans voice broke and with the fog clouding his brain and mouth, he wasn't even sure he had said something understandable. "don't worry, i've got you baby," yixings voice reassured him. 

the click of a cap went ignored by yifan, arousal and yixing keeping him occupied, but the lube-covered finger tracing his rim was quite noticeable. yixing pushed his finger in slowly, searching for yifans prostate. 

"f-fuck! xing sir there please p-please," yifans voice trailed off, whimpers overtaking words. yixings finger was stroking over his prostate, providing the nicest stimulation, the alternating pressure was driving yifan crazy, he wanted to come so badly, needed his release. and yixing, having driven yifan so far up the wall, had made his orgasm so much closer, all he needed was the words from yixing. "sir, c-can i come p-please please i've been so g-good please," yifan keens, tears falling and streaking his face, the swollen lips, teary eyes, open mouth, heaving chest, and pretty, red nipples, creating the best picture of yifan, yixing wanted to keep this image in his head forever. "you can come, baby, but only after you get me off," yixing whispered into yifans ear, pulling his finger out of yifan. 

yifan scrambled to the floor, getting onto his knees quickly. "eager for your orgasm?" yixing chuckled. in reply, yifan dove forwards, sucking the tip of yixings cock into his mouth. yixing sighed, finally getting off after waiting so long. yifan licked yixings length, blowjobs weren't his favorite, but he knew yixing loved his little mouth around his cock. "you're so big everywhere except for your mouth and cock, how is that even possible?" yixing groaned softly. blushing, yifan tugged yixings balls lightly, hoping to get yixing off and be rewarded his orgasm. yixing grasped yifans hair, bucking his hips up into yifans mouth until he came, cum filling yifans mouth. "swallow baby," yixing gasped, "and climb onto the bed, i think you've earned your reward, hmm?" 

yifan moaned as the fingers were tucked back into him, searching for his prostate. yixing watched as his pretty baby writhed and moaned underneath him, seeing yifan, tall, intimidating yifan submit to him always made yixings body light up with the power that came with someone who should be in control submitting to the smaller and more gentle looking person. 

yifan screamed as his orgasm once again overtook him, the white-hot rush filling him, as his cock twitched and spat out a tiny amount of come. his head fell back, letting the almost painful bliss from his orgasm overtake him. 

 yixing moved yifan over to the bed and used a tissue to clean off the drying come. "you did so good baby, so good, just for me," yixing murmured, pulling yifan back to earth. "i love you," yifan whispered quietly as yixing wrapped himself around yifan, providing a sense of comfort and warmth. yifan hummed, tucking his head in between yixings neck and shoulder. "i love you too, baby," yixing said just as quietly, "but sleep, i know you're tired and we have a busy day tomorrow," yixing smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> ik i can improve a lot but i wrote this in an hour *whiny jongdae voice* yOu cAnT jUdGE mE   
> and the things they do tomorrow basically consist of yixing shoving a vibrator into kris' ass and them going out except that yixing likes turning in the vibrator at the worst times and kris basically ends up orgasming like four times, once in public and the rest at home bc he's a sensitive baby that can't handle that much stimulation


End file.
